Pajaro Azul
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: oneshot de naruhina navideño leanlo porfa no mas one shot a peticion de un comentario capitulo 11 final
1. Primera Vista

**Un one shot navideño de naruhina los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Pájaro Azul.

Navidad tipica escusa para gastar sus ahorros beber ,engordar y decir cuanta estupidez venga en gana - dijo un rubio mientras pateaba una lata que se perdio en la nieve -hmp maldición navidad tiempo de pasar en familia-dijo el rubio con una voz molesta mientras observaba un salón de te.

El joven rubio se acerco a paso calmado pero con la misma mirada turbia se sento en una mesa y pidio una taza de te y comenzo a recordar su navidad hace 10 años atrás:

Flashback de naruto////

_Naruto hijo ven hay que irnos para llegar acasa de tu abuelo-dijo una mujer peliroja_

_Si mamita -dijo un niño de al parecer __6 años_

_Minato trae los regalos-volvio a gritar la peliroja_

_Si kushina calmate-le dijo un rubio con una sonrisa_

_Papi eres un dominado- dijo naruto con un peluche de un zorro en sus pequeñas manos_

_Pequeño bribon- dijo minato mientras tomaba a naruto y lo levantaba y le daba vueltas en el aire_

_Jiji papi estoy mareadito voy a vomitarte uguac uguac (naruto esta haciendo esos soniditos cuando uno imita vomitar °¬¬) -dijo el pequeño mientras imitaba vomitar_

_Bueno par de infantiles suban al auto jiraya se va preocupar-dijo kushina mientras jalaba a los dos rubios de las orejas_

_Todos se subieron en el auto luego de una hora de viaje empezo anevar naruto estaba encantado con la nieve de repente el auto choco con arbol al parecer habia derrapado . El auto se se prendio en llamas minato luchaba por sacar a su esposa del auto ya habia sacado anaruto quien lloraba a cantaros por su madre:_

_Kushina hablame -dijo minato mientras trataba de sacar a su esposa del asiento del copiloto _

_BOOOMMMM! Un sonido seco y adbruto sono por la carretera el auto habia estallado llevandose consigo a minato y kushina a un lugar donde los mortales no podemos entrar_

_a menos que muramos _

_Mami papi nooo-grito el pequeño mientras apretaba su peluche _

_No me dejen no quiero estar solo no quiero -grito el pequeño ojiazul mientras se desmayaba._

_Fin del flashbacks////_

Naruto sacudio su cabeza varias veces para que el recuerdo se esfumara miro la sala de te y se fijo en una chica de cabello negro azulino y muy largo vio como se sentaba y comenzaba a beber una taza de te . La chica a primera vista se podia decir que era algo torpe por que al entrar naruto se fijo como tropezo con su propios pies la observo por un rato hasta que la chica levanto la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron los dos se sonrojaron . En ese momento naruto penso que esa chica tenia los ojos mas bellos que haya visto en su vida eran unos ojos blancos con unos toques lavanda . La chica que miro anaruto se sonrojo ya que el rubio le parecio muy guapo . Naruto se levanto y se sento en la mesa de la chica penso que seria aventado pero bueno no tenia nada que perder.

La chica al ver tal apto se sonrojo tanto que parecia un foquito navideño :

Como te llamas-pregunto el rubio

Hhi..nata-dijo la chica con una voz que asemejaba con la de un pajarito

Hola me llamo naruto-dijo el rubio

Haci permanecieron en silencio miradose y dedicandose sonrisas . Ya eran muy tarde y tuvieron que irse del local .

Naruto y hinata caminaron por un parque hasta llegar ala puerta de salida .naruto se paro en seco y tomo a hinata la jalo hacia el y la beso tiernamente en los labios cuando se separaron hinata miro a naruto y le sonrio .

Porque -pregunto hinata

Estamos bajo muerdago-respondio naruto mientras abrazaba a hinata

Eto yo naruto-susurro la chica

Shhhh no arruines el momento- le dijo naruto mientras le plantaba otro beso a hinata

Asi estuvieron un largo rato hasta que una voz hablo alo lejos

Hinata -grito un castaño que se acerco adonde estaba hinata con naruto

Hinata tu padre te esta buscando para anunciar que te vas estudiar al extranjero-le dijo el castaño

Si primo neji voy en seguida-dijo hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar con neji

Hinata se regreso a donde se encontraba el rubio le dio un abrazo y se quito el colgante que andava que era un pajaro azul y se la obsequio a naruto se despidio y se fue.

Naruto observo el colgante y observo que tenia grabadas las iniciales de la chica sonrio y dijo:

Quizas si haya esperanza para la navidad-dijo el rubio mientras se ponia el colgante y caminaba de regreso a casa de su abuelo.

Naruto miro la luna y susurro tres palabras que el viento se robo "_Te amo Hinata" _

Fin.

* * *

**Espero les guste dedicado a todos los fans de naruhina dejen comentario si les gusta tambien critica que tengan una linda navidad n_n**


	2. Segunda Vista

**Hola hola como estan jeje yo solo vengo a molestar ya que por decisión propia mente mia decidi hacer este one shot en un fic largo jejeje (tobii: pero que mentirosa fue por el comentario que le dejo derama17 cuando lo leyo se puso a sudar frio es toda una cobarde ) tobi malnacido Un.n jeje pero bueno es cierto ya que por petición de derama17 (tobi:y una cercana amenaza) no le hagan caso en realidad me siento muy feliz de que hayan pedido que lo continue aunque solo sea una persona me siento halagada y prometo que sera naruhina se lo dedicare a la persona que me pidio que lo continuara bueno aquí va **

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del el señor bicimoto**

**Advertencias: ninguna por los momentos**

* * *

Capitiulo 2

Segunda Vista.

Ring ring sonaba un despertador un rubio se despertaba de una forma agitada tomo el reloj en sus manos y lo lanzo a una pared .

Volvi a soñar cuando te conoci hinata-se dijo el rubio

El ojiazul se levanto y recordo su sueño el estaba con esa chica de ojos color luna la besaba con pasion pero ese reloj lo desperto y lo peor era que el sueño se ponia bueno. Suspiro y se dirijio al baño se baño y recordo cuando vio ala chica hace cuatro años todavía tenia el colgante que le dio lo miro y lo beso . Ahora vivia con su mejor amigo y el hermano de su amigo.

Si asi es naruto tenia una novia de nombre sakura y si que le habia costado que la chica aceptara mas por que sakura siempre estuvo detrás de su amigo aunque le parecio raro que sakura aceptara del dia ala mañana pero no le puso mucha mente.

Salio y se encontro con su amigo y le dijo:

Buenos dias teme-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Naruto me llamo sasuke no teme DOBE-le dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba asu amigo en la cabeza

Sasuke uchiha un chico que en pocas palabras era Serio y Arrogante tenia admiradores tanto jóvenes como viejas pero por alguna nrazon era el mejor amigo de naruto y eso que eran polos opuestos era un joven de 20 años cabello negro y ojos de ese mismo color en pocas palabra era guapo y para que negarlo.

Sasuke teme no me golpees yo no soy una piñata-le recrimino el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Mejor apurate que hay que irnos ya ala universidad- le dijo el azabache

Si sasuke oye y itachi no vendra con nosotros-pregunto naruto

Itachi uchiha hermano mayor de sasuke la personalidad de itachi era medio bipolar era serio pero gracioso tambien tenia su club de fans tenia un grupo por la universidad se hacian llamar Akatsuki . Tiene 25 años tiene cabello negro y largo y ojos negros tiene una buena complexión fisica (Dios esta buenisimo*¬*) .

No lo se y no importa-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba una chamarra y su maletín

Como digas bueno vamonos-dijo el rubio mientras agarraba su suéter y un maletín

Los dos salieron del apartamento y se encaminaron hasta el metro . Luego de un largo viaje llegaron ala universidad konoha . Siguieron caminando pero una voz chillona los llamo bueno llamo a sasuke

Hola sasuke - dijo una pelirosa

Oye no saludas a tu novio-dijo naruto

Asi claro hola naruto-dijo la pelirosa desganada

Hmp-dijo el pelinegro

Caminaron hasta llegar al salon sakura le lanzaba miradas furtivas a sasuke mientras tomaba del brazo anaruto . Cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos de la puerta entro un maestra de cabello negro y ojos rojos se puso enfrente y dijo:

Alumnos les quiero presentar a una nueva conpañera estuvo estudiando en el extranjero por cuatro años por favor denle una bienvenida a su nueva conpañera Hinata Hyuga-dijo la mujer

De la puerta entraba una joven de cabello largo y azulino de buen cuerpo de rasgos finos pero lo que mas resaltaba eran esos bellos ojos que adornaban sus rostro eran blancos con unos toques lavanda.

Mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga sera un gusto estar en esta clase-dijo la ojiluna con un sonrojo y una sonrisa muy bella en su rostro

A naruto se le callo la boca hasta el suelo y la lengua se le fue como alfombra- no puede ser esa es hinata dios mio esta tan bella mas bella que la ultima vez - se dijo mentalmente el rubio.

Hinata ve y sientate junto a sasuke , sasuke levanta la mano-dijo la maetra

Si maestra kutenai -dijo hinata

Oye por aquí-dijo sasuke

Gracias sasuke-le dijo hinata mientras le sonreia

Hmp-dijo sasuke cortante pero con un leve sonrojo

Naruto aun seguia en shock …..

Continuara……………..

* * *

**Jeje espero guste este cap sera naruhina ajajá espero les guste derama17 este fuc decicado para ti espero que los que lean este fic dejen comentarios chao**


	3. Me Recordara

**Jeje hola como estan gente bonita tanuki y tobi presentandose en escena (Tobi:si venimos con chalecos antibalas por que derama17 hace que sudemos frio) cof cof callate tobi ya callate (tobi:no no me callare por que venimos preparados con un tanque de guerrra muajajaja) Un_n no le hagan caso es que es medio baboso (tobi:claro que noo deidara senpai dice que soy un completo baboso) U¬¬ hay que ver que tobi no es listo jiji jeje bueno los personajes de naruto no son mios son de masashi kishimoto .**

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Me Recordara.

Pov de hinata.

Han escuchado hablar del destino o la casualidad mi primo neji siempre ve habla del destino pero esta mañana jamás hubiera creido que me iba encontrar con la unica persona que e sentido algo . Ya se ahora estan confundidos se los explicare hace cuatro años en la noche de navidad conoci a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules , camine con el hablamos y bueno nos besamos me da tanta vergüenza admitirlo . Lastimosamente esa misma noche yo me iria de Tokio para vivir y estudiar en Okinawa , antes de irme y alejarme de el le regale un colgante de un pájaro azul . Esta mañana regrese de Okinawa para estudiar en una universidad internado de Tokio estab muy feliz pero cuando entre a mi nuevo salon lo vi ahí estaba el joven de hace cuatro años seguia igual de guapo pero tenia a alguien de su brazo era una chica pelirosa de ojos color verde seguro es su novia. Jamás me senti tan triste y desilusionada pero que digo no es como si el y yo nos juráramos amor eterno la maestra me dice que me siente junto a un tal sasuke el chico levanta la mano y me llama me siento le agradezco y le sonrio el solo voltea la cabeza de forma seria y cortante creo que no le agrade ni pregunto si naruto me recordara.

Fin del pov de hinata.

La maestra seguia explicando su clase pero tocaron la puerta

Pase -dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de escribir en el pizarron

Maestra kurenai buenos dias vengo para decirle algo a los alumnos- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con una herida en la parte de la nariz

Si claro maestro iruka -dijo kurenai mientras se sentaba en una silla

Bueno alumnos como saben se acerca la navidad y este salon se a elgido para que monten un carnaval navideño se reuniran en grupos de y pondran un puesto el dinero recudado se usara para arrelgar lugares dañados en la universidad-dijo iruka mientras sonreia

Los grupos lo elegiran los alumnos o los maestros profesor churruca-pregunto naruto mientras se reia

Naruto dejame de llamarme churruca los grupos los elegiran al asar yo me voy-dijo el castaño quien salio del aula muy molesto

Bueno como dijo el profesor churruca hay perdon iruka elegiremos los grupos de cuatro ya mismo-dijo kurenai mientras sacaba un monton de papelitos de quien sabe donde

Bueno pasaran en fila tomen un papel en cada papelito va escrito un numero si les sale uno se van con los que tiene uno y así sucesivamente -explico la pelinegra

A mí me salio cuatro-exclamo un alumno

A mi cinco-dijo otro

Luego de que todos sacaran su papel y estuvieran reunidos kurenai exclamo

Bueno porfavor pueden salir y reúnanse y vayan planeando que van aser para el carnaval-menciono muy sonriente la mujer

Sasuke teme en que grupo quedaste -grito eufóricamente naruto

En el tres y tu-respondio sasuke muy tranquilo

A mi tambien -sijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Suéltame naruto-le recrimino el azabache

Oye sakura en donde te toco a ti -le pregunto naruto a sakura

Ash pues en el tres-respondio la mencionada

Que bien estaras con nosotros solo falta un integrante-menciono naruto

Disculpen ustedes son el grupo tres-dijo una voz semejante ala de un pajarito

Si asi es lista para unirte al mejor grupo de todos-dijo naruto mientras daba vueltas con los ojos cerrados

Creo que si-menciono la voz

Muy bien dime tu nombre-grito naruto que seguia con los ojos cerrados

Hinata -dijo la joven mientras sonreia

Oye niña entones te toca con nosotros desde ya te aviso yo dirijo el grupo-dijo sakura molesta ya que habia notado como la observaban sasuke y naruto a hinata.

Esta bien haruno san -dijo la ojiluna

Bueno en donde nos reuniremos - pregunto naruto quien miraba a hinata mientras ella solo sonreia

Yo opino que vayamos ahora a comer a la cafeteria de enfrente-dijo sakura

Y tu que opinas-pregunto sasuke a hinata

Eto por mi no hay problema sasuke san - respondio hinata un poco sonrojada

Bueno decidido vamos acomer-dijo naruto ,ientras lanzaba miradas fugases a hinata

Continuara…..

* * *

**Bueno este cap estuvo aburrido creo fue todo culpa de kakuzu chan ****ya que me invito acomer y el muy maldito no me dio comida (kakuzu:y gastar dinero estas loca agradece que te di un besito sin cobrarte) #¬//¬ hmp bueno el siguiente te cap se llamara ¿te casas conmigo? Jeje los dejo con la duda**

**ETOPLOW-KUN:**_gracias por leer este naruhina prometo que el siguiente cap va ser mas largo dattebayo(Naruto:no te robes mi frase) jeje bueno te veo en el siguiente cap si bay_

**Derama17: **_gracias por los consejos voy atratar de mejorar esque soy nueva en esto pero gracias jeje por cierto donde conseguiste el permiso para tener armas (tobi:a te cacho) jeje espero verte el el proximo cap gracias otra vez por los consejos chao._


	4. Casate Conmigo

**Hola hola tobi y tanuki estan aquí (tobi: y esta vez venimos mas preparados esto pesa) tobi creo que esta vez exageramos (tobi: claro que no) tobi tramos puestas unas armaduras (tobi: vamos esto no es nada comparado con un gundaw) como digas bueno aquí esta el fic (tobi: ay dios me caigo por las gradas) tobi cuidado los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto san , tobi ya voy bueno hay va.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Cásate Conmigo ?**

Casate conmigo-dijo una chica de ojos verdes muy emocionada

NANI?-gritaron los jóvenes que tenia en frente

Si escuchen hace tiempo visite un pais donde casaban a las personas con sus parejas-dijo eufóricamente la pelirosa

Sakura sera buena idea-pregunto el pelinegro

Claro que si sasuke mira los que se casen se deberan besar bajo un muerdago claro solo estaran casados en el festibal - contesto sakura mientras se volvia a sentar

Sakura entonces hagamos votaciones-dijo naruto que estaba sonrojado por lo ultimo que dijo sakura

Esta bien-menciono sasuke mientras bebia un poco de café

Muy bien hinata dice que si yo digo que si y naruto como es mi novio tambien dira que si-dijo sakura mientras miraba aun derrotado sasuke

Oye sakura en que monento hinata voto-pregunto sasuke

Mira eso no importa sasuke -dijo sakura

Eto por mi no hay ningun problema sasuke san-menciono hinata que estaba en silencio

Hmp-auricuro sasuke mientras se paraba y se iba con un chistoso sonrojo en su rostro

Luego de decidir que harian en el festival sakura se tuvo que ir por una aiga suya ya que irian de compras. Naruto se quedo solo con hinata , naruto no sabia que decirle ella estaba ahí sentada frente a el como la ultima vez que se vieron

Naruto me recuerdas-pregunto hinata sonrojada

Eh-auricuro el rubio

Naruto tu me recuerdas-volvio adecir hinata

Si hinata si recuerdo todo de ti tu olor tus ojos tu sonrisa tus labios-dijo naruto mientras sonreia torpemente

Aun lo tienes-pregunto hinata mientras sonreia

Hablas del colgante -pregunto el ojiazul

Si lo tienes-dijo emocinada hinata

Si hinata aquí lo tengo-dijo naruto muy feliz

Naruto le dijo ahinata que fueran adar una vuelta al parque hinata acepto y salieron de la cafeteria . Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque siguieron caminando

Hinata tienes novio-pregunto naruto

No naruto , pero tu si la tienes-contesto hinata

Asi sakura si es mi novia-dijo naruto mientras se ponia triste

Porque te entristezes-pregunto tiernamente la ojiperla

Hinata que harias si tuvieras novio pero te gusta o mas bien amas aotra-pregunto naruto

Yo pienso que uno debe hacer lo que dicta tu corazon peero debe hacerlo a tiempo para que nadie salga lastimado-contesto hinata mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Entiendo-dijo naruto con la cabeza agachada

Me tengo que ir naruto-dijo hinata mientras se despedia

Si adios hinata te veo mañana-le dijo naruto mientras mivia su mano en forma de despedida

Si adios naruto-dijo hinata mientras una lagrima escapaba por sus ojos

Mientras en otro lado de la universidad/////

Un pelinegro caminaba con la mirada baja preguntándose el porque de su sonrojo con esa chica por alguna razon se le hacia conocida pero de donde hasta que paso por una librería la recordo:

=========flashbacks de sasuke======

_El se encontraba escapando de unas de sus fans cuando entro en una librería de Okinawa en ese tiempo tenia 18 años y se encontraba de viaje cuando la vio ahí una chica de cabello largo y azulino piel nivea y ojos de color blanco con toques lavandas_

_Se le acerco y vio que estaba leyendo un libro de titulo "Odio & Amor" . sasuke para no ser descubierto tomo un libro al azar y por mala suerte tomo uno de titulo "El Significado del Muerdago". la chica levanto la vista y rio al ver al chico con el libro sasuke la vio y le pregunto de mala gana:_

_Oye de que te ries - dijo haciendo un puchero_

_Joven tiene el libro al reves-dijo divertida la chica_

_Que claro que no se perfectamente que dice el libro-contesto de forma segura_

_Asi y que es lo que dice joven-volvio a decir la ojiperla con una risa maliciosa_

_Dice "La persona que recibe su primer beso bajo un muerdago significa que la persona que la beso es su verdadero amor"-contesto el azabache con los ojos cerrados _

_Jijiji es usted un romantico joven-le contesto mujer _

_Pero que dices-dijo sasuke pero la chica ya no estaba vio por la ventana y la vio alejarse con un castaño ella iba con una sonrisa . La chica levanto el rostro le sonrio y movio su mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida sasuke solo sonrio de lado y se fue._

_===========fin del flashbacks de sasuke====_

Sabia que la conocia - dijo el azabache mientras caminaba de regreso asu apartamento .

Sasuke siguio caminando casi para llegar se encontro con su hermano mayor

Itachi hola-dijo con una sonrisa aburrida

Oye has visto a deidara-pregunto el joven de coleta

(Deidara: mejor amigo de itachi rubio de cabello largo ojos azules cuerpo bien torneado bromista , y con una fascinación a los explosivos)

No itachi para que lo nesecitas-pregunto el chico mientras buscaba sus llaves

Ese infeliz me debe dinero y no me lo quiere pagar es peor que kakauzu-menciono el pelinegro

(Kakuzu:amigo de itachi y deidara tiene un buen cuerpo y es un interesado sobre todo si dices dinero)

Oye as visto a naruto-pregunto sasuke

A tu amigo el gay-dijo iatachi mientras se reia

Yo no soy gay itachi -grito naruto que venia corriendo

Vaya hablando del gay-menciono itachi con otra sonrisa

Ya basta parecen unas nenitas-menciono sasuke mientras entraba.

A la mañana siguiente====

Sasuke ya habia llegado a su salon pero ni las luces de naruto ni hinata vio a sakura y esta se le abanlazo encima y lo beso sasuke reacciono muy tarde cuando se logro separar de ella ; vio asu mejor amigo en la puerta y con la mirada perdida . Naruto salio corriendo y paso a lado de hinata . Hinata al averlo salio corriendo detrás de el .

Naruto se paro en el cuarto del conserje y se metio ahí hinata por fin lo habia alcanzado y le pregunto

Naruto estas bien- le dijo mientras se metia dentro del cuarto

No hinata no estoy bien ella me traiciono -le contesto naruto con una mirada de frustración en sus ojos

Hinata no sabia que hacer asi que hizo lo que su corazon le decia que hiciera se le acerco y lo se sorprendio ante el apto por parte de hinata pero ella era tan calida y suave la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la abrazo mientras ponia su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Gracias hinata-susurro naruto en el oido de la chica

No hay por que-menciono la ojiperla mientras un sonrojo surcaba su cara

Mientras ellos seguian en sus cosa el conserje no se di cuenta y le metio llavin a la puerta dejando encerrados a naruto y hinata.

Muy bien hay que ir clases-menciono alegre el rubio

Muy bien naruto-dijo hinata mientras se levantaba

Hinata la puerta no se abre-dijo naruto preocupado mientras le daba vueltas a la manija de la puerta

O no estamos atrapados-dijo hinata

Hay que derrivar la puerta-dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba la puerta pero hizo tanta fuerza que al retroceder de golpe callo encima de hinata . Naruto miro ahinata que estab tan sonrojada que competiria con un tomate maduro .

Naruto estas….-iba a decir hinata

Pero naruto la callo con un beso dulce y apasionado .hinata habrio un poco su boca que naruto aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la chica. Hinata seguia torpemente anaruto lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que quizas hinata no habia besado anadie mas desde la ultima vez lo que lo hizo sentirse raramente feliz . Naruto comenzo a besar el cuello de hinata pero antes de llegar a su pecho le dijo:

Hinata te ….-iba adecir naruto pero hinata se habia desmayado.

* * *

**Jeje les gusto quieren mas pues a esperar que escriba la conti jiji bueno kakuzu no se disculpo conmigo por la cita que tuvimos (Kakuzu: perdóname por favor ) no ade mas hoy saldre con sasori (Kakuzu : segurito te lleva aun show barato de marionetas) U¬¬ ese no es problema tuyo baka (Kakuzu: a todos los lectores por favor ayudenme a que ella me perdone ) hmp **

**Heero kusanagi: **_**tu eres medio deductivo jiji te doy la bienvenida ami fic que feliz me siento de que se sume otro lector ^^ te espero en mi proximo cap.**_

**ETOPLOW-KUN:** _jeje tienes razon son algo cortos pero esque los largos no me salen jeje gracias me alegro que te guste el cap te quiero ver el proximo capitulo prometido si ^^_

**Derama17:** _hola que cuentas *te saludo con una basuca en mis manos y con muchas municiones* jeje yo si tener permiso de armas ajajá espero te guste este cap oye quien ese suarezperez me dices si :3 muajajamuajaja te veo en mi proximo cap pero en el proximo cap taere a esta basuca y la arcilla explosiva de Deidara chan muajamuaja._

**Hasta luego los veo en el proximo cap a todos feliz navidad.**


	5. Pidiendo La Cita

**Hola como andan otra vez yo con tobi *nosotros montados en manta la serpiente de orochimaru* asi que derama17 deidará chan te a dado de su arcilla explosiva e itachi san hizo un trato contigo por el sharingan hmp pero aunque no hay muchas tecnicas poderosas para vencer la arcilla de deidará chan *por cierto traigo puesta la armadura de leo jajaja* . Por eso fue que sasuke san me enseño el chidori jajá jajá (tobi:pero sasuke kun ser pervertido) jiji tobi cállate (tobi:pero porque si es cierto es pervertido como cuando te caiste y el…) o//////o Ie tobi callate por dios aqui esta la conti los personajes de naruto no son mios son de kishimoto san (tobi:por donde me quede asi te caiste y el te agarro de..) tobi cierra el pico ¬///¬ entre sasuke san y yo no hay nada ok.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Pidiendo La Cita.

Hinata empezaba abrir sus ojos acostumbrándolos ala luz miro a los lados y vio una mesa el cuarto era totalmente blanco.

Hinata al fin despiertas-grito naruto que entraba ala enfermería

Eh naruto que paso-pregunto hinata mientras se sentaba en la camilla

A pues te desmayaste cuando por fin habian abierto el armario-dijo naruto mientras se ponia su chaqueta

Naruto lo siento-dijo hinata totalmente roja

No te preocupes hinata-

Eto naruto que hora es-pregunto hinata mientras se paraba

Las 1:45 ,oye quieres vamos abuscar comida-dijo naruto mientras salía por la ouerta

Naruto esperame-rogo hinata mientras salía a toda carrera de la enfermeria

Naruto y hinata salieron del edificio mientras se dirigian a un puesto de ramen . Iban hablando tranquilamente sin tocar el tema del armario . Mientras caminaban se encontraron con sasuke . Naruto lo saludo como si nada naruto le pregunto si queria ir acomer con ellos. Caminaron unas cuadras hasta que por fin llegaron al puesto de ramen se sentaron y pidieron su orden de comida

Saben ya consegui quien nos puede ayudar a poner nuestro puesto en el festival navideño- dijo sasuke mientras se comia otra cuchara de sus fideos

Y quien nos va ayudar teme-dijo sonriente naruto

Pues…-iba adecir sasuke pero una voz conocida los interrumpio

De la puerta del restaurante entraban tres jóvenes un pelinegro un rubio de cabello largo y un pelirojo.

Miren nada mas mi pareja de gays favorita -dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreia

Naruto hinata ellos son los que ayudaran- menciono sasuke molesto por el comentario de su hermano

Ja y eso que ayudaran a cambio de que-pregunto naruto que al parecer no se la creia

Por favor naruto que deidará sasorí y yo ayudemos no es muy raro -menciono itachi haciendo un puchero

Sasuke por favor presentados estamos frente a una dama-dijo itachi mientras se sentaba serio

Así itachi deidará y sasori ella es hinata una compañera nueva de curso-dijo sasuke mientras se disponía seguir comiendo

Mucho gusto muchachos-dijo en susurro hinata mientras su cara se sonrojaba

O dios eres tan linda dan ganas de apapacharte unn-le dijo deidara con una sonrisa

Oye chaparrito es tu novia-pregunto el pelirojo a naruto

QUE!!!!!- gritaron sasuke y naruto mientras escupían lo que tenían en la boca

Sasori pero que cosas dices hinata y yo solo amigos nada mas-respondio naruto sonrojado

Wow pero que reacción la tuya ototo baka-menciono itachi a su hermano

Hmp-menciono el azabache

Eto permiso voy al baño-dijo la ojiluna mientras se paraba

Hinata se levanto y se encamino al baño dejando a los cinco muchachos en la mesa deidara miraba sospechosamente a sasuke y naruto . Link en su cabeza surgio una idea para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y dijo:

Saben que voy invitar a hinata a una cita cuando regrese uhm-menciono el joven mientras sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a sus dos amigos para que le siguieran el juego

No ya que no es novia ni del chaparrito ni del gótico la invitare yo-dijo sasori que habia entendido el plan ala perfección

Ni crean par de freaks yo la invitare-grito de forma seria itachi

Hinata salía del baño y se acerco ala mesa y vio como todos se dirigian miradas asesinas y se pregunto que había pasado en eso cinco minutos que no estuvo presente

Eto muchachos que les pasa-pregunto hinata mientras sonreía

Hinata ten una cita conmigo-gritaron en unísono naruto y sasuke

Continuara……….

* * *

**Ohayo como estan traigo la conti del fic esta corta jeje bueno toy feliz mañana es navidad en mi pais jeje por eso les deseo una feliz navidad espero la pasen bien por cierto derama17 adivina sasori kun me enseño a usar marionetas jajaja y gaara kun la arena jijiji *sigo subida en la gran serpiente* **

**Heero Kusanagi: **_gracias por leer mi fic me hacen muy feliz el echo que se tomen el tiempo en leerlo y dejar comentarios me hacen muy feliz te veo en el próximo cap :)_

**OoOlolitaOoONxH: **_arigato por leer mi fic jeje gracias de veras bienvenida a este fic espero te guste el cap y espero verte en el proximo cap :3_

**ETOPLOW-KUN: **_hola hola como estas espero que bien gracias por leer mi fic dattebayo (Naruto: te dije que dejes de usar mi frase) uuhh naruto es muy sensible jeje ojala este cap sea de tu agrado te espero en le proximo cap si_;)

**Derama17: **_como estas *te saludo con una katana* jejeje gracias por los consejos para fic los pondre en practica Derama17 sama *le doy varias vueltas a mi katana la vuelvo a poner en su estuche*_ _asi que deidra chan te enseño el secreto de la arcilla explosiva e itachi san te confio el poder del sharingan . Pero aun asi no me rindo ya que tengo tres nuevos senseis que son sasuke sasori y gaara jajaj espero te guste el cap y espero verte en el proximo si feliz navidad sayonara =^_^=_


	6. AVISO

**.AVISO.**

**Bueno este es solo un aviso como todos los lectores y lectoras saben el fic esta dedicado a Derama17 .**

**Derama17 gracias por todos los consejos que me das te prometo que voy mejorar en este siguiente cap que pondré hasta el 25 o 26 de diciembre ya que me pondré a leer algunos libros para mejorar en redacción y ortografía ya que quiero que este fic sea especial . por favor pido comprensión y paciencia espero que me entiendan .**

**Me siento desilusionada ya que lo que yo quiero es ser una buena escritora y para lograrlo voy a comenzar retomar lecturas de libros especializados ya que no quiero defraudar a ningún lector y lectora y menos a la persona para quien va dedicado el fic .**

**Les agradezco la compresión a todos .**

**Feliz navidad a:**

**Derama17**

**ETOPLOW-KUN**

**OoOlolitaOoONxH**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Y a todos los lectores anónimos (as)**

**Espero verlos pronto con cariño esta loca chava feliz**

**Tanuki Sempai**


	7. Ella o Tu Amigo

**Bueno esta es la conti de este fic me e tomado mi tiempo para tratar de mejorar espero les guste los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto. **

**Dialogo:**

Tobi chico bueno- narración normal

_Tobi chico bueno- _recuerdos del personaje

* * *

Capitulo 7

**Ella o tu amigo.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla de su apartamento pensando como pedirle ese favor a sasuke** . **Después de pensarlo decidió hacer contacto directo naruto se encamino al cuarto de su amigo y toco la puerta . Al entrar vio a sasuke recostado en su cama se le acerco y le dijo

Sasuke-le dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama-necesito un favor tuyo

Hmp que quieres naruto-contesto sasuke de forma agresiva

Necesito- balbuceo el muchacho- necesito hablar contigo y sakura sobre lo que paso hoy

Naruto si quieres una explicación la tendrás - contesto sasuke mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un numero

Naruto y sasuke se dirigieron al la sala y comenzaron a charlar :

Naruto a ti te gusta hinata-le pregunto sasuke

Bueno-dijo el naruto mientras buscaba las palabras-pues si ella me gusta pero no quiero pelar contigo por una mujer-le dijo el joven mientras cerraba los ojos

Naruto yo tampoco pelearía contigo por eso será mejor aclarar todo con sakura-le contesto sasuke mientras recordaba lo que paso en el restaurante unas horas atrás

_____flashbacks de sasuke_____

_Hinata ten una cita conmigo-gritaron en unísono sasuke y naruto_

_Bueno yo -dijo la joven con un susurro de voz- yo no se_

_Si hinata deberías aceptar - reclamo deidara con una sonrisa- es mas por que no van los tres a nuestra presentación de arte _

_Y bien que dicen-comento itachi con una voz fria _

_Si esta bien -contesto hinata mientras tomaba su maletín- lo siento me yo me tengo que retirar fue un gusto conocerlos a los tres hasta pronto-dijo la chica mientras salía del local_

_Te felicito chaparrito y a ti también gótico tendrán una cita-comento en burla sasori_

_______fin del flashbacks de sasuke_______

Toc toc alguien tocaba la puerta . Sasuke se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta .

Sasuke abrió la puerta mientras hacia un ademán para que pasara la chica que habia tocado la puerta . Sasuke saludo a sakura de forma cortante y le dijo que caminara a la sala ya que tenían que hablar ella solo asintió mientras caminaba en silencio.

Sakura -le dijo naruto ala chica -toma asiento quiero hablar contigo

Esta bien- respondió sakura mientras trataba de abrazar a su novio pero este se aparto

Sakura yo creo que tu y yo no debemos seguir juntos-dijo el joven mientras observaba como la chica hacia una mueca en su rostro- quiero decir que deberíamos terminar-finalizo naruto

Solo así naruto- le reclamo la chica mientras alzaba la voz y trataba de golpear a naruto- merezco una explicación al menos - dijo la chica mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Sakura por favor no te parece que soy yo quien merezco la explicación - le dijo el muchacho con su voz apagada

A que te refieres - le dijo la joven mientras dirigía su mirada a sasuke quien permanecía en total silencio- yo no tengo nada que explicar-recalco la joven

Sakura explícame porque te besaste con sasuke- le dijo el joven con molestia en su voz

Naruto eso es mentira el me beso yo no tuve nada que ver- le dijo la joven mientras lloraba

Sasuke dime eso es cierto- le dijo naruto a su amigo mientras trataba de calmarse-explíquense - reclamo el joven

La sala quedo en total silencio naruto estaba sentado esperando una explicación sakura estaba con la mirada perdida . Sasuke se levanto y se puso enfrente de naruto y le dijo

Naruto yo no bese a sakura- menciono el joven - pero soy culpable ya que pude detenerla y no lo hice así que si merezco todo tu enojo - dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Naruto te lo suplico yo no lo bese el me beso - dijo la joven mientras se le acercaba a naruto y le susurraba al oido- o soy yo o el-finalizo la joven

Naruto se puso serio y trataba de razonar pero como podía hacerlo a el siempre le había gustado sakura pero sasuke era su mejor amigo . Si era cierto el sakura era hermosa una de las flores mas bellas que había visto pero la belleza como decía su padre no solo era la belleza exterior sino también la interna de que servia ser bella por fuera si no lo eras por fuera. Esta reflexión hizo que naruto se levantara de donde estaba se le acerco a sakura y la abrazo ese abrazo no era un abrazo cualquiera en ese abrazo iba todo lo que vivieron juntos . Naruto se separo de ella y le dijo:

Sakura te perdono- menciono el joven mientras sonreía de forma melancólica- solo me hubiera gustado que me digieras la verdad , sakura te aprecio mucho pero creo que solo como amiga te pido lo comprendas

Sakura estaba estática lo vio a los ojos sonrió y le dijo

Naruto soy una cobarde - menciono la joven - te pido perdón a ti y a sasuke espero me perdonen- diciendo esto la joven se retiro del apartamento mientras lloraba amargamente.

Naruto y sasuke se vieron al la cara y como si se hablaran con las miradas sonrieron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes decirse :

"siempre hay esperanza en el amor".

Diciendo esto ultimo cada uno se recostó en su cama pensando en como podrían entrar en el corazón de esa joven por la que los dos pelearían de forma amistosa sin importar a quien ella le entregaría su corazón.

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Bueno este fue el cap espero sea de su agrado y haber mejorada tan siquiera un poquito seguiré practicando para mejorar:**

**Heero Kusanagi:**_ si tu aplicas ese jutsu yo te aplicare el jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de dolor jeje espero verte en mi próximo capitulo._

**ETOLPOW-KUN: **_Ey hola me alegro que te guste el cap anterior espero este sea de tu agrado _

**OoOlolitaOoONxH: **_que bueno que te guste el cap espero lo sigas leyendo y espero verte el e próximo cap_

**Derama17: **_hola como andas espero que bien espero este cap haya mejorado en redacción y ortografía no te esponjes ya estoy practicando para mejorar es que no me tienen paciencia bueno chao._

**Merezco reviw yo digo que si déjame uno que hayan pasado una gran navidad ya que la mia fue un asco bueno chao  
**


	8. La Cita y Los Tres Mosqueteros

**Hola hola como andan quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi tardanza al actualizar pero tuve un bloqueo mental pero ya tengo energías nuevas y ahora si les traigo la conti gracias por esperar los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masahi senpai sin mas preámbulos aquí esta la conti :**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 8

_**La Cita y Los Tres Mosqueteros.**_

Hinata se encontraba en su departamento secando su larga cabellera mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su armario . Ella seguía preguntándose como termino en esa situación iba atener una cita con dos muchachos al mismo tiempo pero que idea mas descabellada pensó la joven mientras se ponía una blusa blanca . Pero claro la idea no había sido propiamente de ella había sido de deidara el joven que conoció unas noches atrás , no era que le molestaba salir pero seria raro salir en ese tipo de cita . Hinata se vio al espejo sonrío pero el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hinata se acerco con un nudo en la garganta abrió la puerta mientras sonreia al mirar a los dos jóvenes que yacían en su puerta los saludo de forma amable tomo su cartera y un suéter lila cerro la puerta y se encamino con los dos jóvenes . Al poco rato de caminar naruto decidió decir algo ya que el silencio le incomodaba.

-Hinata chan te ves preciosa- le dijo eufóricamente el joven-no crees teme

-Hmp pero es verdad te ves muy bien-contesto sasuke

-Arigato- comento la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro palido

-y que iran a presentar en la exhibición de arte

-pues deidara san me dijo que presentaría su arte de arcilla y sasori san sus trabajos a base de madera-contesto la joven con su dedo en su barbilla

-eso significa que ellos estarán ahí-comento sasuke

- pues me temo que no ya que la exhibición es anónima-respondió hinata

Y así continuaron su camino hasta llegar a el edificio donde se encontraba la exhibición pero no vieron cuando tres personas los espiaban . Hinata sasuke y naruto caminaron por todo el lugar hinata se encontraba encantada con las piezas de arte naruto tenia una cara de aburrimiento ya que no entendía nada y sasuke pues sasuke tenia su misma cara de agrio estaban en silencio hasta que :

-no puedo creer que a esto le llamen arte-comento naruto - si un niño de cinco años puede hacer estas figuritas hasta con lodo

-imbecil cállate nos van a echar del lugar- le reclamo sasuke a su amigo pero alguien ya se le había adelantado lanzándole una copa de vino en la cara a naruto

-idiota no insultes el arte de mi senpai - reclamo un muchacho de una mascara naranja en espiral-y además que sabe un idiota sobre lo que es arte

-imbecil este rollo es mio y de sasuke porque carajo te metes ehh-le reclamo naruto mientras se le abalanzaba al tipo de la mascara

Mientras naruto seguía peleando con el de la mascara un tipo de cabello gris y lentes se le acerco a sasuke y le dijo

Vaya no esperaba ver al pupilo de mi maestro aquí -comento el joven con una sonrisa burlona

Kabuto mal nacido a que se debe el horror de verte aquí-le respondió sasuke con el ceño fruncido-no me digas que orochimaru le dio el dia libre a su esclava sexual

Maldito idiota-grito kabuto mientras se le lanzaba a golpes a sasuke

Luego de que se agarraran a golpes y los sacaran del lugar a patadas todos se encaminaron a su casa . Hinata iba decepcionada ya que no pudo terminar de ver las piezas de arte y tampoco podría ir otra vez ya que les habían prohibido la entrada al lugar. Hinata soltó un suspiro miro para atrás y dijo:

Les siguen doliendo los golpes-pregunto la joven mientras sacaba unas banditas y alcohol de su cartera-vengan siéntense voy a desinfectar los golpes.

Naruto y sasuke se sentaron en una banca mientras hinata comenzaba a curar las heridas de sasuke ya que no eran muchas . Sasuke se levanto tomo su chamarrra camino unos paso y dijo:

Lo siento hinata te arruinamos la salida -menciono el muchacho mientras se ponía la chamarra - me disculpo pero debo hacer un mandado espero me disculpes-dicho esto el joven se alejo para pedir un taxi. Hinata y naruto quedaron solos hinata curaba los rasguños que tenia naruto en su cara .

Listo ya termine naruto-dijo la joven con una sonrisa-ten mas cuidado

-gracias hinata y cual es el pronostico-

-yo diría a tu favor a naruto -

-hinata lo lamento mucho me e comportado como un crío de cuatro años-dijo naruto con la cabeza agachada-te prometo que no volverá a pasar te invito aun helado

-naruto yo ya te disculpe y si vamos por un helado-

Mientras hinata y naruto se alejaban juntos a una heladería , tres jóvenes disfrazados como los tres mosqueteros se reían

No puedo creer que les arruináramos la cita - menciono sasori mientras se llevaba una mano a al estomago

Y pensar que solo tuvimos que pagarle a kabuto -menciono itachi mientras observaba su billetera-y pedirle al raro de tobi que fuera a armar revuelta con naruto

Si pero para pagarle a tobi nos tuvimos que poner estos disfraces - menciono deidara entre risas-pero creo que lo vale.

Y aunque estos tres pensaban que habian arruinado la cita no se dieron cuenta que naruto y hinata pasaban enfrente de ellos tomados de las manos mientras reian. Ya que al parecer la travesura de ellos había causado la alegría para la joven y el joven que caminaban tranquilamente hacia la heladería.

Continuara…………

_

* * *

_

**Jeje y que les pareció a mi me gusto espero que a ustedes también les pido otra disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí esta jiji bueno los espero en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara "Debajo del Muerdago" **

**naminaruxtsubahina: _que bueno que te guste el cap espero leer un comentario tuyo en mi próximo cap as bienvenida a mi fic ^^_**

**ETOPLOW-KUN: _jeje hola como andas espero te guste este cap te veo en el siguiente cap OK._**

**Lena Paris: _bienvenida a mi fic J espero este te guste y quiero verte en mi próximo cap yeah. _**

**Cleo-6567: _heyhey a ti también bienvenida ami fic espero te guste el cap te veo en el próximo si_**

**OoOLolitaOoONxH: _hola chica como estas espero te guste este cap te veré luego_**

**Heero Kusanagi: _yo sabia que no aplicarias el jutsu jajá jajá es broma espero este cap te guste y quiero verte en el próximo_**

**Derama17: _hola como estas ya mejor espero que si jijiji espero que ya yo este mejorando en esto del fic y ya vere si consigo un beta gracias por el consejo adios._**

**Déjenle reviw a esta chica que paso una triste navidad para que pueda seguir con este bonito fic de naruhina déjenme reviw no cuesta nada yo no les cobro como Kakuzu.**


	9. Bajo el Muerdago parte 1

**Hola ya se ya se me tarde en actualizar pero mi vieja me castigo por culpa de mi hermano pero bueno sin rencores hacia mi ototo ya lo arregle golpeándolo en la cabeza muajaja . Bueno aquí traigo la conti disculpen la tardanza bueno aquí va**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kun OK**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 9

Bajo el muerdago. Parte 1

Habían pasado cinco días desde la desastrosa cita de sasuke naruto y hinata los días habian pasado sin ninguna novedad . Dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia su departamento mientras hablaban :

-Oye sasuke creo que estoy enamorado-

-y quien es la desafortunada-pregunto en burla el joven-no me digas naruto que es desafortunado-

-muy maduro teme pero tu sabes quien es-respondió naruto sonrojado

-por dios dobe todavía me retire para que tu pudieras tener un chance con ella y ahora me sales con que estas nervioso-

-no estoy nervioso simplemente necesito el momento adecuado para decírselo-menciono el muchacho

-OK dobe te ayudare pero haras todo lo que yo te diga-le ordeno sasuke-si no haces lo que digo al pie de la letra no tendras ninguna oportunidad con hinata

-cual es el plan sasuke-

-bueno mañana es el festival de invierno- dijo el joven mientras se ponía un dedo el la barbilla- así que lo que harás será sencillo.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron platicando hasta llegar a su departamento mientras planeaban lo que harían al día siguiente. La noche se fue para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo dia, sasuke y naruto salieron del apartamento y caminaron hasta encontrarse con dos jóvenes

-Hola chicas como estan-grito naruto

-hola naruto como estas-pregunto sakura-ah hola a ti también sasuke

-hola muchachos como estan-saludo hinata con una sonrisa

-hmp-

Bueno vamonos que todavía tenemos que terminar de arreglar nuestro puesto-menciono naruto mientras tomaba ahinata de la mano y salía corriendo

Los otros dos jóvenes observaron la escena mientras caminaban a paso lento. Sasuke iba pensando como haria para que hinata terminara de novia con naruto la verdad su plan era bueno pero en todo lo bueno hay algo malo que tal si el plan no funcionaba y naruto metía la pata luego de seguir sumido en sus pensamientos pero de repente encontró la solución sonrio de lado mientras pensaba y de cia en su mente "soy un genio"

_

* * *

_

**Este cap es corto pero entiéndanme lo estoy escribiendo a escondidas prometo traer pronto la conti discúlpenme si **

**Un agradecimiento a:**

**OoOLolitaOoONxH.**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Cleo-656**

**LennaParis**

**Derama17**

**ETOPLOW-KUN**

**Naminaruxtsuhina**

**Los veo en el siguiente capitulo adiós y un beso **


	10. Bajo el Muerdago parte 2

**Hola hola e vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este fic tengo buenas y malas noticias : las malas mi mama se dio cuenta que la desobedecí ya que el chismoso de mi ototo se dio cuenta y le fue con el chisme pero la buena noticia es que me vengué de mi hermano reventándole media docena de huevos muajaja.**

**Cof cof bueno los personajes de naruto no me pertecen son de masashi kishimoto **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Bajo el Muerdago 2 parte

Sasuke se seguía repitiendose mentalmente que era un genio pero entonces su teléfono comenzo a vibrar sasuke saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio el nombre que aparecia en el teléfono. Gaara se dijo mentalmente el muchacho que querra se repitio

-alo gaara que pasa-dijo el muchacho

**-sasuke hola te llamaba para decirte que no podre ir al festival-**

-así porque paso algo malo-

**-no nos es nada oye sabes aquien vi que iba para allá-**

-no aquien viste-

**-a shion bueno adios-**

-si adios gaara te vere luego-dijo el joven para luego cortar

Mierda se dijo el joven porque de todas las mujeres en el mundo tenia que venir exactamente esa shion no puede ser su plan se echo al carajo ni modo tendría que pedirle ayuda a su aniki por mas malo que sonara. Se encamino al auto de su hermano pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho la platica de itachi sasorí y deidara que iba asi

-itachi eres un brusco-

-callate deidara yo ya e echo esto con sasori-le reclamo el joven

-no espera estas seguro que eso se mete ahí-grio deidara

-deidara ya basta eres un idiota deja ahí ya voy yo ayudar-menciono sasori-

Sasuke que estaba afuera del carro con una hemorragia nasal se decidió por abrir la puerta del auto y grito a todo pulmón:

-MALDITOS QUE CREEN QUE HACEN- dijo el joven sonrojado

-a ototo pues que cres que hago le enseño a deidara a manejar un auto de forma mecánica-contesto itachi de forma calmada-no me digas que no te acuerdas que también le enseñe a sasori

-si como sea -contesto sasuke tratando de calmar su imaginación-nesecito tu ayuda

- asi que sasuke nesecitas de mi ayuda-pregunto itachi con la voz ronca como la de el padrino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de deidara como si fuera la de un gato- y para que me nesecitas

-déjate de payasadas nesecito que me ayudes en algo con una chica-

-ok que necesitas-pregunto itachi

-nesecito que vayas con deidara y sasori y traten de demorar a esta chica-le dijo sasuke alos tres jóvenes mientras les entregaba una foto- traten de hacer lo mejor posible para que no llegue a donde esta naruto ok

-esta bien-respondieron en unísono lo muchachos

Sasuke se encamino a la parte central del festival donde la directora daba un anuncio-

-muy bien jóvenes doy por iniciada esta actividad un aplauso para todos los estudiantes que hicieron realidad este festival-dijo la mujer para luego retirarse. Sasuke miro a los lados ya que buscaba a cierta persona . Después de un rato de buscar por fin encontró a la persona que buscaba se le acerco tomándola por el hombro

-dime sakura me puedes explicar como es que shion viene a este festival-

-ah sasuke me lastimas - suplico sakura con nerviosismo en su voz

-contéstame-ordeno sasuke mientras soltaba a sakura

-sasuke no se que dices yo no le dije nada a shion de que a naruto le gusta hinata-

-sakura acabas de cometer tu primer error-dijo en sorna el muchacho-para comenzar yo no mencione eso solo te pregunte de cómo se entero shion del festival

-ha pero no podrás probarlo yo me encargare de que naruto no sea feliz-contesto la joven mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento.

Sasuke quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en algún plan una cosa era juntar a naruto con hinata pero otra era enfrentarse con dos arpías

Mientras en el estacionamiento

Los tres muchachos vigilaban la llegada de shion vieron como sakura se acercaba a un auto y daba tres golpes. La puerta del auto se abrió para darle paso a una joven de cabello rubio y largo y ojos morados .

-Muy bien cual es el plan-pregunto deidara

-yo tengo uno pero es arriesgado y peligroso y quizás uno de nosotros no sobreviva-dijo itachi con un foco en la mano estilo yamato

-el plan es el siguiente-itachi explicó el plan-muy bien quien se ofrece

-estas loco itachi esa sakura tiene la fuerza de un hombre-reclamo deidara

-muy bien ira deidara por oponerse a mi inteligencia-menciono itachi

-QUE- grito deidara pero ya era muy tarde itachi y sasori ya lo habían sacado del escondite

Ok aquí voy se dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a las dos muchachas y les grito

-FEAS GORDAS Y HOMBRUNAS-dijo el muchacho mientras salía corriendo

-ya veras maldito travesti -amenazaron las dos jóvenes

15 minutos mas tarde

Deidara se encontraba en el suelo con un ojo morado y todo ensangrentado sakura y shion lo habían golpeado zarandeado pataleado en fin lo habían masacrado las dos se alegaron mientras se reian. Itachi y sasori se acercaron a deidara iatachi pateo a deidara y dijo:

-Bueno no funciono sasori toma la pierna de deidara y yo tomare la otra-dijo itachi mientras tomaba la pierna de su amigo

Los dos se llevaron a deidara a rastras mientras trataban de encontrar a sasuke luego de correr un rato encontraron a sasuke le contaron todo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo mientras buscaban a naruto y hinata . Luego de buscar por un rato vieron a la distancia a naruto y hinata pero no solo ellos los estaban buscando ya que también estaban sakura y shion y así comenzó una carrera que termino en dos palabras que alguien dijo

Te Amo…………

Continuara…..

* * *

**Jaja los dejo con la duda espero les guste pronto traeré el próximo cap no se si será el ultimo asi que bueno **

**Agradezco todos los comentarios: **

**Derama17**

**LennaParis **

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Naminaruxtsubahina **

**Cleo-656**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo **


	11. Bajo el MUerdago parte 3

**Hola hola me levantaron el castigo jajaja lo importante es que yo traigo conti lo malo es que es el ultimo de este fic de naruhina pero no se pongan tristes ya empeze con nuevos trabajos asi que por favor si pueden dense una vuelta por mis nuevos fic gracias de corazon por leer este fic y gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir gigante(tobi: oye tanuki bájate de la mesa) °¬¬ jeje .**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Bajo el Muerdago "Nació un Amor".

Te amo ….. Naruto-dijo la joven con un sonrojo en su rostro

Sasuke suspiro aliviado su plan había salido a la perfección miro hacia donde estaban Sakura y Shion mientras una sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro. Las otras dos muchachas no cabían en su asombro acaso la sumisa de Hinata acaba de confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto miraron con odio al grupo de jóvenes que observaban la escena de Naruto y Hinata ; ella simplemente se sintieron intrusas ante tal escena y se retiraron en total silencio.

¡-Hinata chan de veras!-grito con euforia naruto

- eto si Naruto yo…-decía la muchacha pero fue interrumpida por los labios de el joven

-Hinata yo también te amo-le dijo el joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha-Hinata me harias el honor de ser mi novia-

-Si¡¡ Naruto-contesto con alegria la muchacha

Sasuke se acerco a la pareja con una sonrisa , se asombro por el simple echo de que no creyó que su plan funcionaria pero bueno el amor lo cambia todo. El muchacho sacudió su cabeza el era Sasuke Uchiha y no debía tener esos pensamientos dulces después de todo el era conocido por su frialdad y su personalidad calculadora; demo se sentía muy feliz por su amigo recordó como en otras navidades lo veía con su cara llena de tristeza y soledad pero entonces llego ella e hizo que Naruto recobrara esa felicidad que tanto la caracterizaba sonrió derrotado después de todo nadie se daría cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-Y bien dobe te parece si vamos con tu linda novia a disfrutar un rato del festival-

-claro que si teme-contesto Naruto quien tenia a Hinata de la cintura-

-Sasuke san gracias por su ayuda-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-fue un placer ayudar a una hime en problemas-contesto Sasuke con una voz seria

Naruto que escuchaba atento lo que decían se animo a preguntar cual era la razón por la que Hinata le agradecía al teme sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la pregunta

-oye Hina ¿Por qué le das las gracias a el teme?-

-no nada importante Naruto-respondió la joven dejando con la duda a su novio.

Los tres muchachos caminaron mientras disfrutaban de los puestos hubo un momento en que Hinata se adelanto dejando solo a los dos muchachos

-Sasuke gracias eres un gran amigo-

-no Naruto tu no me debes agradecer- respondió el joven con su frialdad que lo caracterizaba

-no seas modesto teme sin tu ayuda quizás Hinata no fuera mi novia-menciono el muchacho con sus manos metidas en su bolsillo-

Naruto salio a buscar a su novia dejando a Sasuke con sus pensamientos. Hay Naruto tu siempre tan perdido que no entiendes, mi plan no era que tu te le confesaras era que ella dejara sus timidez y te dijera lo que ella realmente sentía por ti pero como siempre tu no te distes cuenta porque estas tan metido en que yo te estaba ayudando aunque solamente te estaba dando pequeños empujones para que entendieras que Hinata te ama peor bueno al menos mi teoría esta comprobada usurantokachi "Eres dobe al cuadrado" ; el muchacho soltó una risa y se alejo para dejar sola a la pareja.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron por un parque que se le hacia conocido a los dos ese era el parque en el que se conocieron. Ese era el parque en donde se besaron por primera vez ; caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a cierto punto. Naruto tomo a Hinata y la beso con dulzura ella lo vio alos ojos mientras le daba un abrazo. Naruto saco una caja de su bolsillo y se la entrego a la joven, Hinata abrio con cuidado la caja y vio el hermoso colgante que yacía dentro de la caja

-Gracias Naruto- auricuro la muchacha

-es igual al que me diste en esa navidad que nos conocimos solo que este tiene mis iniciales-

La chica se puso el colgante mientras se abrazaba de Naruto y observaban los fuegos artificiales que habían comenzado unos segundos atrás . Naruto observo a la joven y se dijo internamente: gracias Hinata me devolviste algo que perdí tiempo atrás me as devuelto la alegría ,la risa ,la paz, la esperanza pero sobre todo me devolviste el amor que creí haber perdido tu eres mi pájaro azul .

-Te Amo Hinata- le susurro el muchacho al oído de su novia que solo se sonrojo

Esta vez el viento no se robo esas tres palabras ya que esas tres palabras si fueron correspondidas por la persona a la que de verdad amaba.

Fin.

* * *

**Bua bua bua estoy a moco tendido me encanto como me quedo el final espero que a ustedes también le guste bua estoy tan emocionada gracias a todos por el apoyo espero verlos en mis otros fic bua tobi seas malo ven y despídete (Tobi: muchas gracias por leer este fic tanuki esta muy emocionada adiós y cuídense ) por favor un fuerte aplauso para la persona a la que le dedique este naruhina así que háganme el favor de darle un fuerte aplauso a Derama17 **

**Agradecimientos a **

**Cleo-656: **_arigato ^^ gracias por leer este fic ojala te vea en mis otros fic yo también me e muerto de la risa al escribir el otro fic _

**Heero kusanagi: **_jeje que sorpresa verdad por quien se confeso juajua gracias por sacar tiempo y leer mi fic = ) _

**LennaParis:**_ soy muy mala jajaj paja paja espero este ultimo cap haya sido de tu agradó _

_Espero verte pronto._

**ETOPLOW-KUN: **_cierto cierto pobre deidara chan pero bueno alguien debía sacrificarse por el grupo y el desafió la inteligencia de itachi san jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap quizás te vea pronto en algún fic_

**Derama17: **_jeje estoy de acuerdo ese sasuke es un pervertido alo grande no te preocupes que si en un futuro escribo una historia de yaoi será itadei jaja no manches te imaginas a deidara gritando te amo itachi jejeje con tal de que no me quiten a mi sasorí no hay problema por cierto te declaro que tu serás mi sensei para escribir historias de yaoi ai que muy pronto estare leyendo todas tus historias de yaoi jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el final del fic y espero saber de ti pronto_

**NaminaruxTsubahina: **_la curiosidad mato al monje (sasuke: no boba es la curiosidad mato al gato) a ya cállate sasuke metido pero seguro ya cure tu curiosidad verdad gracias por leer mi fic_

**Uzumaki Zoe: **_hola que sorpresa encontrar un review tuyo que emoción jeje te entiendo yo tambien me e matado de la risa pero créeme escribir esa parte del cap tuvo su chiste te cuento tuve que escribir ese capitulo en un ciber y me fui con un amigo cuando yo le enseñé el fic comenzó a reírse y a golpearse con la libreta que andaba y nos corrieron del ciber por que crelleron que nos patinaba el coco gracias por leer mi fic _

**Muchas gracias a todos dejenme un review para saber si les gusto este final gracias a todos y todas bay **


End file.
